Bluepulse Drabbles
by wryencounter
Summary: Bluepulse drabbles that I wanted to do to get better at writing. Rating is subject to change. Chapter titles are the name of the one word prompt for that day. I will try to post one a day.
1. Beginning

This is going to be a serious of short drabbles that I'm doing. They can also be found on my tumblr (wittyidealess), and my AO3. Rating may be subject to change in the future. The title of the chapter is the name of the one word prompt.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

I was only supposed to come back to the past to prevent my future from happening. I wasn't supposed to get mixed up with other things.

Can't crash the timeline, otherwise I'd be totally moded.

But from the beginning things have been going downhill faster than I could run. Not crash. Or maybe it was crash. I haven't decided yet.

I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be feeling the way I'm feeling though. I don't know what started it.

Maybe it was his warm, tan skin. Maybe it was his coarse, black hair, and warm, brown eyes. Maybe it was the way he always lapsed into Spanish when he got frustrated or nervous. Maybe it was the way he mumbled things to the Scarab when he thought no one was listening. Maybe it was the comforting smile he gave me whenever he saw me.

Whatever it was, I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be head over heels for Jaime.

He's the one I came back to prevent from terrorizing the future.

But I refuse to believe that Jaime is responsible. It has to be the Scarab, but unfortunately there was no way to separate them that I knew of that would spare Jaime.

And I didn't want to live without him.


	2. Accusation

"_Dios mios!_" Jaime swore as he gazed into the box that _normally_ contained his stash of Chicken Whizees in his room at the Cave. Except that it was completely empty.

Jaime had a pretty good idea of who was responsible for his missing snacks.

"Hey, Bart!" He called as he walked in to living room, finding the thieving speedster on the couch with Gar and Cassie. "_Hermano_, you ate _all_ of my Chicken Whizees!" It wasn't a question.

"_WhatnoIdidn't!_" He said as he turned into a blur for a half of a second to come to a standstill in front of Jaime. "_Iswear,_ I swear, _Ionlyatetheonebag_, the one bag you said I could have."

"Then how do you explain my empty snack box?" Jaime asked, frustrated.

He had been looking forward to junk food; his mom had gotten super strict on the kind of food allowed in the house.

Bart disappeared down the hall, just as the Scarab decided to put in his two cents as well.

"_Your outburst at the Impulse is unnecessary. He is not the culprit."_

Jaime didn't have a chance to answer as Bart came rushing back in the room. "_Idon'tunderstand_, what happened?! The box was _practicallyfullwhenIwentinit yesterday!_"

Jaime could tell it wasn't Bart who took his food from the utterly heartbroken look on his face.

"_Siento_, ah, sorry Bart."

"_Now that you have confirmed that the Impulse is not the thief, would you like to know who did it?_" Khaji Da chimed in again.

"You know who it is? How did you figure it out?" Jaime whispered, walking away from the others.

"_Of course I do. It is only logical to assume that the Beast Boy took them. No one else besides you, the Impulse, Kid Flash, and the Beast Boy consume them. No one knew where they were besides yourself and the Impulse. The Beast Boy has the means to find them."_

"Hey, Gar. Did you take my Chicken Whizees?" Jaime questioned from his spot in the doorway.

Garfield jumped visibly. "Wha-what are you talking about? I didn't take anything!" He stammered as he headed towards the kitchen.

Jaime grabbed Bart's arm before he could speed after Gar. "Next time just ask!" He shouted after him.

"What you're not going to go after _himhetookallyourChickenWhize es!_" Bart exclaimed.

"I know, _hermano_, but I've got another stash." Jaime replied with a smile as he slipped his arm around Bart's shoulder and led him towards the Zeta tubes.


	3. Restless

"Chill out, _hermano_." Jaime said, as he placed a hand on Bart's twitching leg from his spot on the floor in front of the table.

"Sorry, sorry." Bart huffed as he laid his head against the back of the couch.

It was Friday night, and Bart had already finished his homework. Now he just had to _try_ and wait patiently for Jaime to finish his, so they could go out and replenish their stock of Chicken Whizees. He focused on sitting still, not moving a muscle.

But being the restless speedster he was his mind started to quickly wander, and before he even realized his leg had started moving Jaime's hand was on it again.

"I told you, you don't have to sit here and wait for me to finish. Go play video games with Gar or something." Jaime said, leaving his hand on Bart's leg this time.

"No, I'll wait!" Bart said, his face blushing slightly at the prolonged contact.

Bart waited for Jaime to move his hand, but he never did. He decided to count the seconds while he waited.

He got to 2 minutes and 16 seconds before Jaime laid his arm across both of Bart's knees to keep them both from bouncing.

He got to 5 minutes and 42 seconds before Jaime was maneuvering himself into Bart's lap. He was wrapping Bart's arms around his waist, causing his cheeks to flush again, albeit darker this time.

Before Bart could ask just _what in the hell_ Jaime thought he was doing he spoke up. "Now you can't bounce your legs, and can't tap senseless rhythms with your hands. I'm only doing this because you won't find something else to do while I finish. And I can't concentrate when you're making noises."

Bart peeked around Jaime's shoulder to see a Chemistry book and notebook in his lap, before leaning back against the couch again to stare at Jaime's back.

"Fine," Bart sighed. Who was he to complain if Jaime wanted to sit in his lap?

Bart noticed a small bump in the back of Jaime's shirt between his shoulder blades, where he knew the Scarab to be. He could only imagine the scolding Khaji Da was giving Jaime for exposing him to Bart like this.

Bart placed his head against Jaime's back, right underneath Khaji Da, and decided to count Jaime's heartbeats instead of seconds this time.

He got to 427 before he fell asleep.


	4. Snowflake

"_Why must we carry the Impulse? It would be more effective if he used his super speed to get himself to our destination._" Khaji Da complained, not for the first time.

"I told you already! If Bart knew where we were going, it wouldn't be much of a surprise then!" Jaime said, getting frustrated with the Scarab.

"You know, her-man-oh, I'm kind of agreeing with your little friend on this one. I prefer to have the ground under my feet, or at the very least, _beabletoseeit_." Bart whined.

Jaime was carrying Bart, somewhat embarrassingly for the speedster, bridal style, and blind folded.

"You'll appreciate it more if you don't know where we're going."

It's only been a few months since Bart arrived from the future, and Jaime recently found out that Bart had never seen snow. Granted, it doesn't snow in El Paso, but he has gone on snowboarding trips with Tye.

Jaime was using the Blue Beetle armor to carry Bart and himself into the Rocky Mountains.

When they were high enough to find snow, but still low enough to breathe, Jaime set Bart on his feet and pulled his blindfold off.

"Now curb the attitude, _hermano_, and enjoy."

Jaime was pretty sure this was the first time Bart has never had a witty comeback, and the first time he's ever stood this _still_ except for when he's asleep. He wasn't even sure if Bart was breathing anymore.

Jaime was about to say something before Bart's jaw-dropped expression turned into the biggest, most genuine smile Jaime has ever seen grace Bart's face.

"This is so _crash_!" Bart exclaimed.

Bart took off to run, but ended up slipping and falling on a patch of ice. Jaime laughed, only to be greeted with a snowball to the face.

"You're gonna get it now, _ese_!" Jaime teased.

To Jaime's surprise the Scarab suggested a _low power_ snowball cannon, which Jaime let the armor form.

"I think I'm gonna be feeling the mode here pretty quick." Bart said as he dashed off into a patch of trees.

Jaime followed after him, firing snowballs from his cannon whenever he spotted Bart dashing between trees, and avoiding any shots fired back at him. They finally stopped when Bart complained about his fast metabolism and wanting Chicken Whizees.

"Alright, _hermano_, let's go." Jaime said.

"Thanks for this, Jaime." Bart said with a smile. "I never realized what I was missing."

"_De nada_, it's just too bad it didn't…" Jaime started, but cut himself off as fresh snow started falling, and the first snowflake landed on Bart's cheek, causing the speedster to smile all over again.


	5. Haze

No matter how Bart woke up – from a nightmare that had him screaming, crying, in a cold-sweat, or from a peaceful night's sleep – he always felt hazy.

It was always hard to realize where – _when_ – he was. It was hard to forget about the tyrant Blue Beetle from his time.

Unless Jaime was there. The Blue Beetle from this time, who Bart was having a hard time believing was the same one from his time.

Although, he should start calling _this_ time _his_ time. He was stuck here. Although stuck isn't the right word, because he'd rather be here instead of there.

But when Bart would wake up, his whole body shaking, like he was going to fall apart into a million pieces, Jaime would be there to hold him together.

With the haze wiped away from his mind, Jaime's arms around him, and whispered Spanish sweet-nothings in his ear, Bart finds it easier to fall asleep each time he woke up.


	6. Flame

A/N: Sorry this one is so long! But my friend gave me a wonderful idea and I couldn't pass it up! You can find her on tumblr at .com, or she is Maid Malcolm here on FFN!

* * *

Bart dashed into the burning building before Jaime, and found the kids huddled in the corner of a room on the third floor.

But he should've been in and out before Jaime was even able to check the lower floors and then meet up with him.

But Bart froze when he shouldn't have. He should have grabbed the kids and got out, but seeing the kids crowded together in the corner, scared, he _froze_.

Thankfully it was only him and Jaime on the inside. M'Gann was outside waiting, and thankfully they weren't using a mind-link, because she would've noticed something was up.

"It's gonna be alright," Blue Beetle told the kids as he came into the room.

He picked the youngest child up, a girl no more than three years old, and handed her to Bart.

"Go, Impulse, I got these two." Bart blinked, clutched the girl to his chest, and ran outside.

A woman ran up to Bart and took the girl from him, inquiring about the other two children.

"They're fine, Blue Beetle's got them." He finished his sentence as soon as Jaime flew out an open window, carrying the other two.

After numerous thanks from the woman, and praise from M'Gann on a job well done, they were finally able to meet up with the rest of their Beta Squad – Robin and Beast Boy—and head back to the Cave.

The others were chatting as they headed towards the kitchen, but Bart wasn't listening. He just headed straight for his room, which someone must find strange because there's a knock on his door not 30 seconds after he closed it.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, _hermano_," Jaime said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Bart replied, and then the door opened.

Bart had been in the process of changing, and Jaime's eyes looked over his scar riddled torso.

"Everything okay, Bart? You usually never pass up M'Gann's cooking after patrol."

Bart hadn't even realized they had been talking about food, but in reality, he was too worked up to be hungry.

"Everything's fine." He said, but it came out too tight.

"Don't lie to me, _ese_."

He took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling as he said, "I froze."

"So?" Jaime questioned.

"_So_?" Bart nearly snapped back. "So? I _froze_ up; I'm not supposed to freeze up like that."

"Why did you freeze up, then?" Jaime asked, still calm. Bart didn't understand how he could be so calm.

"Because it was just like before. All of it."

Bart waited for Jaime to question him about what "it" was, but he never did so he went on anyway.

"In my time, some of the kids I was taking care of, they got stuck in a burning building like those kids did tonight. But I couldn't save the kids from my time. The ceiling collapsed before I could get there."

Bart absentmindedly put his right hand on his left shoulder, over a rather large burn mark. "I can't stand fires. Every time, _every time_, I freeze up, and I shouldn't."

"Nobody's perfect, _hermano_." Jaime said. "Do you know how much I despise flying? I have to let the Scarab take over momentarily for the flying. So you froze up, who cares? We saved the kids and that's what matters. Okay?"

Bart didn't respond, or move, or anything for a minute. Jaime was right; nobody is perfect, and they did save those kids, and everyone is afraid of _something_.

Bart used his super speed to change into a t-shirt and jeans.

"I think you said something about food?" He smiled.


	7. Formal

"Bart, _Bart_," Jaime attempted to interrupt his boyfriend. "You're talking too fast again, _cariño_."

Jaime was getting better at understanding Bart when he rushing his words together, but this time he was talking like he did when he was talking the Flash.

Bart sighed heavily, clearly not wanting to repeat himself. "I said that Barry and Iris want to have you over dinner because they want to know who my mysterious boyfriend is, even though you're hardly mysterious, I just haven't really told them a whole lot about us dating."

All Jaime could do was stare at Bart.

"_Jaime Reyes your heart rate has increased, destroy the source causing it._" The Scarab said, but Jaime ignored it. He was too busy panicking.

"Uh, Jaime?" Bart asked when he didn't say anything.

"_I suggest Plasma Cannon, full dispersal._"

"Wh-when?" Jaime asked, clearly worried.

"_Tonightatseven_, wear something nice, but not _too_ formal, and try to say sir and ma'am, and _don'tworryitwillbefine_." Bart said, obviously trying to not rush his words, and to comfort Jaime at the same time.

"Tonight?!" And that was all Jaime was able to get out before Bart pecked him on the cheek and dashed out the door saying something that sounded like, "See you tonight!"

Jaime swore to himself in Spanish as he rummaged through his closet as he continued to ignore suggestions from Khaji Da. He didn't really do _formal_, which meant he'd actually have to ask his mom for input.

It was going to be a rough day all around.


	8. Companion

A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! I'm having a lot of fun doing this.

I'd just like to let everyone know that I had a request to rewrite chapter 3 in Jaime's POV, and I plan on doing it later down the road with one of my other challenge words.

And I plan on writing a part 2 for chapter 7, so _yes, there will be a dinner scene!_ You just have to wait for it. :)

* * *

Bart had never known companionship. He wasn't sure if what he and Jaime had could be called companionship, but he liked to think he could call it that.

Bart had had people he cared for in his time, but there wasn't much time for friendship.

He liked to think he could call everyone on the Team his friend, but the connection he had with Jaime was different.

It shouldn't be different in this way; in a _good_ way.

He's supposed to remain neutral; he's supposed to carry out the Mission at all costs.

Bart didn't come here to make friends; he came here to change the future.

But he'd never had a chance at friendship. He'd never felt cared for because he was always busy doing the caring.

He felt warm around Jaime. Especially when he genuinely wanted to know how Bart was doing, and he wasn't just asking in passing in the hallway, or when he invited him to patrol El Paso with him, or when shared his food.

He liked the way he didn't have to _act_ happy around Jaime, he just was.

If this is what friendship was, Bart was going to do everything in his power to protect it.


	9. Move

This is Jaime's POV from chapter 3!

* * *

Jaime reached out and placed his hand on Bart's knee, halting the offending leg in its repetitious movements. How was Jaime supposed to focus on his Chemistry homework and finish it if _Bart wouldn't stop making noises?_

"Chill out,_ hermano_." Jaime told him as he pulled his hand away, and Bart huffed out an apology.

Jaime had told Bart to go find someone to play video games with instead of sitting around waiting for him to finish his homework, and his incessant leg shaking was making it really hard for him to concentrate.

Plus, there was also the fact that Bart was in the room, probably staring at Jaime for all he knew, and he couldn't stare back.

"_The Impulse is a distraction to your learning. Destroy him._" Jaime didn't know why Khaji Da felt it necessary to repeat himself the third time. It's not like Jaime had acknowledged his suggestion in the first place.

Jaime had to place his hand on Bart's knee _again_, but this time he didn't move it. Hopefully it would be enough to distract Bart from moving his legs again.

"I told you, you don't have to sit here and wait for me to finish. Go play video games with Gar or something."

"_NoI'llwait!_' Bart replied, almost too fast for Jaime to make it out.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Bart started moving his other leg, so Jaime placed his arm across his knees. It was a few minutes later after that when Bart started tapping his hands in his lap.

"_If you will not destroy the Impulse, I suggest you move to a different location where he can no longer be a disturbance._" Khaji Da spoke up again.

Jaime decided he would move, right into Bart's lap.

Jaime scooped up his Chemistry textbook and his notebook and quickly sat on Bart's legs. He set his books in his own lap, and reached behind him to grab Bart's arms so he could wrap them around his own waist.

"How you can't bounce your legs, and can't tap senseless rhythms with your hands. I'm only doing this because you won't find something else to do while I finish. And I can't concentrate when you're making noises." Jaime failed to mention that Bart's mere presence was distracting too, but that was a different kind of distracting.

Just the idea of Bart distracted him from all of his everyday tasks.

Bart sighed, "Fine."

"_Jaime Reyes, what are you doing? I am vulnerable to the Impulse. I suggest you destroy him."_

Jaime rolled his eyes at the Scarab, and was just about to start scouring his textbook for the answer to the next question he had to answer, but Bart laid his head against his back.

It wasn't long before Bart's breathing evened out, making Jaime smile to himself.


	10. Simple

Here's the dinner scene that follows after chapter 7! I didn't write any Khaji Da into this one, so we'll just assume that Jaime explained the situation to him and told him to STFU for the night. :)

* * *

Jaime's mother told him to keep the clothes simple – nice pants and a button-up—otherwise he would look like he was trying too hard.

Milagro told him to just be himself, but he wasn't sure it was that easy. But what did he know anyway? He'd never had to do anything like this before.

Bart met Jaime at the Zeta tube, and they walked to his house hand in hand.

Bart squeezed Jaime's hand and said, "Don't be so nervous, everything will be fine."

"I'm not that nervous!" Jaime tried to defend himself, but there was no fooling Bart.

"You were mumbling in Spanish."

Bart pecked him on the cheek as they came up to the house. Jaime wasn't ready for this, but he didn't really have that much time to fret over it because Bart was opening the door and Barry was there to greet them.

"Hello, Jaime." Barry said, holding out his hand for Jaime to shake.

"Hello, Mr. Allen." Jaime replied, relieved that his voice didn't shake, and shook his hand.

"Call me Barry. You're just in time, Iris just finished cooking."

Barry was intimidating, but Iris was nice and comforting. Whenever Barry would start asking him too many questions about school and his family Iris would scold him and he'd apologize and stop for a while.

The two times that Jaime lapsed into Spanish Bart had to stop him, and the loving smile that was on his face when he did was enough for Jaime to get over his embarrassment.

At random intervals Bart would reach out under the table with his foot to rub Jaime's leg reassuringly whenever it seemed like he was too nervous.

"_Gracias_, Mrs. Allen, dinner was delicious." Jaime said as Bart started to tug him towards the front door.

"You're welcome, Jaime. Come back soon." Iris replied with a warm smile.

Bart gently shoved Jaime out the front door and followed behind, slipping his hand into Jaime's as he pulled the door closed.

"I thought it would never end." Bart said with an exasperated sigh.

"You're telling me, _cariño_! That was rougher for me than it was for you. Barry is relentless."

"But everything went fine, just like I said it would." Bart smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jaime stopped walking to pull Bart to him by the hand he was holding and kissed him.


	11. Letters

This week was going to be hell.

Today was only Monday, and Bart was already missing Jaime. He was also pretty sure that Nightwing was to blame for it.

This was the first week that Bart and Jaime had different patrol shifts. Instead of patrolling late nights with Jaime, Tim, and M'gann, Bart was stuck on the evening shift with Dick, Conner, and Cassie.

Bart would get to see Jaime for a total of about 5 seconds after his shift before Jaime had to start his.

When Bart Zeta'd in to cave, Jaime was already headed towards the tubes with his shift-mates, already suited up.

He stopped to give Bart a kiss – it wasn't exactly a secret among the Team that they were dating – and to tell him he had left something for Bart on the desk in his bedroom.

As soon as Jaime left Bart dashed to his room to see what was waiting for him. He found a bag of Chicken Whizees lying on the desk with a note next to it.

"_Homework's not as fun without you there to distract me, can't wait for Saturday. Love, J._"

Bart tore into the bag of snacks as he smiled to himself, feeling warm all over. He decided he'd leave Jaime a note too, because he wouldn't see it until he got to the Cave after school, which is when Bart was still on patrol.

Bart finished the bag of Chicken Whizees and dug a piece of paper out of his desk.

"_Me neither, patrol is boring without you. Nightwing is too serious. Love, B."_

Bart left the letter on Jaime's desk in his room, where he knew Jaime liked to do his homework, and then hit the showers before he went to the kitchen to heat up some of whatever M'Gann had cooked up.

Tuesday seemed to drag on forever.

"_It can't be all bad. Khaji Da suggests destroying him. He's kind of annoyed with me right now. Love, J."_

"_Everything is boring unless you're there. Thanks but no thanks, KD. Why's that? Love, B."_

Wednesday is closer, but still no dice.

"_I could say the same for you. He's mad because I'm not very enthusiastic when we're on patrol. Love, J."_

"_So you're not having any fun on patrol either then? Love, B."_

Thursday. Just two more days, he could do this.

"_No, you make everything more exciting. Love, J."_

"_Even though I'm a speedster, this week is super slow without seeing you every day. Love, B."_

Friday!

"_Cheer up, only one more night. See you tomorrow._ _Love, J."_

Bart didn't answer with a note this time instead he just waited in Jaime's room for him. After midnight when Jaime got done with patrol was tomorrow enough for him.


	12. Sunset

Important A/N: I am going out of town tomorrow (1/19), and I will have limited internet access, so if I don't get a chapter up tomorrow I will be double posting on Sunday!

* * *

Jaime had barely made of note of Bart's absence when the speedster had said, "Be right back."

Generally when Bart says he'll be right back, there's no need for him to actually say it because he's usually only gone for about five seconds. But after twenty minutes of none of Bart's constant shuffling, or his endless questions, Jaime was able to finish his homework in a timely manner. When he looked up to find himself in an empty Cave living room, he was a little mystified.

He headed towards the kitchen in search of Bart, who had probably gotten just gotten hungry.

Jaime was surprised to only find M'gann in the kitchen, who was baking as usual. "Hey, M'gann, have you seen Bart?"

"Last time I saw him he was headed for the Zeta tubes." She replied, not looking up from her recipe book.

"_Gracias_," Jaime replied as he headed toward the tubes, following Bart's last destination.

Jaime found himself in Star City, but he couldn't figure out why Bart would have come here in the first place. Jaime stepped out of the old police box and walked out of the alley.

He paused to admire the sunset, the sun coloring the sky a myriad of reds, pinks, and oranges.

He scanned the beach, which was surprisingly empty, but he saw one person who looked suspiciously familiar.

Bart was sitting at the water's edge when Jaime found him, just out of the reach of the waves.

"Hey, _hermano_," Jaime said as he sat next to Bart in the sand.

Bart jumped in surprise. "Oh, hey Jaime, _whatareyoudoinghere_?"

Jaime raised an eyebrow at Bart's surprise, "I came looking for you because, you know, you kinda up and disappeared on me."

"I didn't think you'd notice because you were busy with homework." Bart replied, shrugging, still seeming slightly jumpy to Jaime.

"So, come here often?" Jaime said, half-jokingly and half-seriously.

Bart scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah."

Jaime gave Bart a questioning look and he rushed on, "Yeah, _it'snotlikeinmytime_, here I actually have time to stop and _actuallyappreciatethingsya'know? _I like to watch the sunrise at the Cave, too."

"Well next time ask me and I'll come with you, _ese_." Jaime smiled at him.

Bart smiled back, and Jaime's heart skipped a beat. Had Bart always look this good?

He decided to blame it on the light of the sunset, but now he was wondering what he looked like in the light of a sunrise.


	13. Summer

"Ugh, gotta love summer." Bart said sarcastically, as he attempted to pull his sweaty suit off, but it stuck to his skin, bunching up around his midriff.

Jaime laughed and walked over to the sticky speedster. "Lift your arms up, _cariño_."

Bart did as Jaime asked, smiling at him.

Jaime started to lift the top section of Bart's suit over his head, and as he did so their chests bumped together. "Wow, sweating buckets isn't just a figure of speech when it comes to you."

"Running at super speeds and summer don't really mix well together." Bart said as he rolled the bottom half of his suit down his legs.

He dropped the suit in a heap in front of his locker. The last mission had tired the whole Team out except Jaime, who thanks to the Scarab had a temperature controlled suit.

"Just hurry up and shower so we can get some food." Jaime smiled.

"That, sounds crash." Bart replied as he kissed Jaime on the cheek and headed towards the shower stalls.


	14. Mad

A/N: This one was partially inspired from yesterdays episode, and from this picture by tumblr user nightwank: .com(/)post(/)40998783310

I'd also like the thank everyone for all of your reviews; I may not reply, but I do read and appreciate all of them!

* * *

"Bart, what are you doing?" Jaime whispered, as the speedster vibrated through the thin wall separating the bathroom stalls they were hiding in.

Bart straddled Jaime's lap and kissed the corner of Jaime's mouth. "Shh, just go with it."

Bart leaned in to kiss Jaime, but Jaime placed his hands on Bart's shoulder to stop him. Bart frowned.

"_Areyoumadatme?_" Bart asked in a rushed whisper.

"What? No, why would I be mad at you? Bart, we shouldn't be doing this right now, we're on a mission!" Jaime replied, cupping Bart's cheek, effectively pulling the corners of his mouth back up.

"So? We're on a mission, hiding in a bathroom for hours on end, waiting for this place to close. What else are we going to do?" Bart asked in between kisses to Jaime's cheek.

Bart leaned in to kiss him on the mouth again, and this time Jaime let him, returning the kiss.

"_Bart_." Jaime whined.

"Fine, sorry, I'll go." Bart said as he started to get out of Jaime's lap.

"No, no, _siento_," Jaime replied as he grabbed Bart's hips to stop him from leaving. He sighed and placed his head on Bart's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Jaime didn't answer right away, and Bart started to place soft kisses on his neck, waiting –surprisingly – patiently for his answer.

"I'm just stressed out because of the whole Scarab thing."

Bart lifted Jaime's head off his shoulder and kissed his way up Jaime's jaw before answering.

"Everything will be fine. We'll make sure of it, together."

Bart kissed Jaime again, and this time Jaime didn't try to stop him.


	15. Tremble

Ever since Bart told Jaime about what he was in the future he couldn't stop trembling when he was left alone with his thoughts and Khaji Da.

"_There is no reason for you to be so worried, Jaime Reyes. The Impulse's predictions will not come to pass._"

"How do you know that, though? We don't know anything." Jaime said, curling his fingers into his short hair in frustration, trying to steady his hands.

"_I know because I will not allow it to happen, and neither will the Impulse or Nightwing. Will you allow it to happen?_"

"Of course not, I-" Jaime started, but the Scarab cut him off.

"_Then you must stop worrying about it. And you must stop trying to have me removed from you._"

"But if we get you off of me then we can stop Bart's predictions from coming true." Jaime argued, standing up to pace his bedroom.

"_We do not know that for certain. From what the Impulse says, it is very likely that in his time you were no longer my host. The only way it seems plausible for his future to come about is for you to be dead, and for the Reach to have gotten me back on mode with a new host._"

Jaime sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"_All I'm asking is that you trust me, like Nightwing does. Now go find the Impulse. Whenever you are near him you stop trembling and the chemical balance in your body puts you in a better mood._"

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Jaime asked, a small blush coloring his cheeks. He had a pretty good idea of where Khaji Da was going with this.

"_I suggest you mate the Impulse._"


	16. Thousand

Jaime and Bart stood back to back, surrounded by the Reach's army.

Jaime wasn't sure where, but he knew B'aars was off fighting Black Beetle, so there was no help coming from that end.

He had also given the Team a pretty good speech on why they shouldn't follow him to intercept the Reach's army, so at least they were safe.

"There are hundreds of them! Bart I told you not to follow me!" Jaime said, holding his sonic cannon up, ignoring all of Khaji Da's suggestions on how to kill all of them.

"It's at least a thousand. You go, I go, remember?" Bart replied.

Jaime had told Nightwing to keep everybody back, but he should have known Bart wouldn't listen.

"You're totally outmatched here, _ese_. If you haven't noticed, they all have weapons and armor, and you don't. Get out of here." They slowly circled to the their right, but Bart and Jaime both knew that they were going to have to make the first move.

"You don't get it, do you Blue?" Bart's voice cracked.

"_I suggest you stop wasting time talking and attack, Jaime Reyes._" Khaji Da said.

Jaime ignored him, like he often did. "Yes I do, Bart! That's why I told you to stay back with the rest of the Team."

"I'm not going anywhere. Together?"

Bart slipped his hand into Jaime's briefly and squeezed it tightly.

Jaime sighed and squeezed back. "Together, then."


	17. Diamond

This drabble and the next one will be based off of my friend tumblr user alaskangemini's Time Skip/Age Swap AU, because it is all full of gloriousness.

If you need more context than they're older, and Jaime is guardian to Ted, and Barry is Bart's son, and that they live together, and they used to be a thing, you can check out Gem's tumblr!

Jaime was nervous to say the least. Freaking out would be a better expression to explain why his hands were shaking.

The little box in his pocket seemed to weigh a ton.

He had been lucky enough to get off of work early, so he had some time to prepare, but when Bart walked in the door everything seemed to stop, and he didn't feel so nervous anymore.

This felt _right_. Everything with Bart felt _right_.

He was always happy when he was with Bart, and he'd never been happier until him and Ted had moved in with Bart and Barry.

So when Bart walked into the living room, Jaime wrapped him in his arms and kissed him.

Bart's face was red when they broke. He smiled and said, "Not that I don't mind, but what was that for?"

"I love you, Bart. You make me happy, and I want to be happy with you forever." Jaime said, pulling the little box out of his pocket, and opening it. "It's not a diamond, but…"


	18. Silver

Part 2 of tumblr user alaskangemini's Age Swap AU! ;3;

It took Bart exactly three seconds to say yes.

In the first second he connected Jaime's words with the silver band in the open box that was in his hand.

In the next second he looked up into Jaime's eyes to find a little bit of worry, but mostly happiness and love, and it made Bart's heart skip a beat

In the last second he looked down at the small box again to make sure that this was all real, and he wasn't just dreaming.

"Yes," he said, and he watched Jaime's face light up.

Bart threw his arms around Jaime's neck and kissed him, saying his answer over and over again in between kisses.

"I love you, Bart." Jaime said as he slipped the silver ring snugly over Bart's finger, and then kissed it.

"I love you, too, Jaime." Bart said, kissing Jaime all over again as he dragged him the direction of their bedroom.


	19. Thanks

Black Beetle had somehow managed to get ahold of Bart and had gotten one of the Inhibitor collars on him.

Jaime had never seen Bart fight harder. He kicked and punched and scratched and did everything he could to get out of the other Beetle's grasp, but to no avail.

He'd also never seen Bart look so terrified. He'd never been so scared for Bart either.

Jaime used the armor to fly in, and stealing Bart's favorite tactic, he threw his whole body at Black Beetle, turning on his jet booster. It had the desired effect: Bart was out of his reach.

Jaime wrestled with him for a few seconds, before taking one of Khaji Da's weapon suggestions and actually using it for once.

Jaime flew after Bart, who was trying to run away from the fight and tugging on the collar at the same time, despite the shocks it was delivering to his body.

When Bart was safely wrapped up in Jaime's arm the rest of the Team retreated.

"Blue, Blue, _get it off_," Bart pleaded, the fearful look in his eyes tearing at Jaime's heart.

They were well away from the fighting now, so Jaime landed, and placed his fingers to the collar. Within seconds Khaji Da had it hacked and Bart was pulling it off, throwing it to the ground.

Jaime didn't even get a chance to set Bart down before he was vibrating in his arms, a look of relief on his face.

"Thank you," Bart said, still vibrating.

"You don't have to…" Jaime started, but was cut off by Bart burying his face into the crook of his neck, sobbing.

Jaime held Bart to his chest until first the repeated thanks stopped, then the sobs, and then finally, the vibrating.


	20. Look

Jaime adored all of the different looks Bart had, but he especially loved the fact that he was the only one to see most of them.

When they were around the team or other people, Bart always looked carefree and easy-going.

When someone was questioning him about the future he would get a really guarded and closed-off look, but Jaime knew what was behind that look.

Jaime liked the way Bart's face melted into a soft smile whenever he called Bart _cariño_, no matter what his mood was.

He especially liked the way Bart's face looked peaceful when was sleeping against Jaime's chest. Or when he woke up to find Jaime staring at him and he would blush slightly.

Jaime liked the way Bart's eyes would squint shut and his nose would crinkle a little bit when he got into a good, genuine fit of laughter.

He liked the half-lidded look Bart would give him when things were getting heated up, or the devious look in his eye that he got when he was about to do something to Jaime to almost push him over the edge.

He liked how Bart tried to look innocent when he finished off the last bag of Chicken Whizees.

He liked the confused look Bart would get when trying to figure out a gesture someone made that he'd never seen before.

Jaime also liked the sleepy look Bart would get when they would stay awake until the early morning hours, talking about nothing particularly important.

But the look that really pulled on Jaime's heartstrings is the unguarded one when he says, "I love you, Jaime."


	21. Wind

This is fem!Bart as per an Anonymous request on tumblr!

* * *

When Jaime asked Barb why she loved to be outside all the time she said it was because she loved the wind.

She said she loved the way the winter wind bit at her cheeks and her noise, making her feel wide awake.

She loved the way the spring air smelled, and the gentle way it tossed her hair.

She loved the way the summer wind cooled her sticky skin, and offered a fresh reprieve from the hot, stagnant air.

She loved the way the autumn air was crisp, and raised goose bumps on her skin.

She also loved the way she could feel the wind whenever she wanted to just by running.

Jaime loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about running. And the light color that came to her cheeks, not from embarrassment, but excitement.

When she started to get excited about it, Jaime would press a kiss to her cheek and whisper, "You're it."

And then he would suit-up and take off, Barb chasing him towards the desert just outside El Paso.


	22. Promise

"Promise me something, Bart." Jaime said as he turned his head to look at Bart's face in the light of the setting sun.

They were just outside El Paso, holding hands and watching the sunset because it was something Bart liked to do, but Jaime liked to do it too, especially if it was with Bart.

"Anything." Bart replied, turning to face Jaime.

Jaime took a moment to continue, just staring at Bart, trying to etch his face into his memory forever.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll remember me like this. No matter what I become." He squeezed Bart's hand tightly in his own.

The look on Bart's face almost broke Jaime's heart. "Jaime, we don't—"

"Promise me, Bart, please. And if it ever does happen, if you ever see it happening, you'll end it. Not anyone from the Team, and no matter what Nightwing orders you to do, you'll be the one to end it."

Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime's midsection and buried his face in his chest.

"I promise."

It came out muffled against Jaime's chest. He clutched Bart to his chest and buried his face in the smaller boy's hair.

He didn't trust anyone else to do it, to end it when—_if_, he reminded himself—the time came. For now, he just wanted to hold Bart and never let go.


	23. Orders

Contains character death.

* * *

Bart's vision was fuzzy and he couldn't hear anything right away. There were shapes that sort of looked like people moving just within his line of sight, but he was too dizzy to focus on any one person to figure out who it was.

After a few minutes of blinking his eyes really hard to clear them he was finally able to make out Jaime's face.

The feeling had started to come back to his body and the first thing he felt was Jaime holding his hand, and the sharp pain on the back of his head and a burning pain down his left side.

"Why didn't you listen to Nightwing's orders? He told you to stay back." Jaime said, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence.

Bart didn't need to see the hopeless look in Jaime's eyes to know how bad of a condition he was in; his body was healing but not fast enough, and he was getting colder every minute.

"They don't call me Impulse for nothing." He chuckled and then immediately regretted it.

"Bart, I…" Jaime started but couldn't finish his sentence. He brought Bart's hand up to press his lips to his knuckles.

Bart squeezed Jaime's hand with what strength he had left. "Couldn't… Couldn't let you go, Blue."

He heard Jaime sob, so he tugged lightly on his hand to get Jaime to look at him, but his vision was going dark and he couldn't really feel anything anymore.

He wasn't sure if he got the words out because he couldn't hear his own voice.

"Everything will be okay."


	24. Winter

Jaime watched Bart get sadder and sadder as winter went on.

No one else really seemed to notice, or if they happened to catch him being quiet and staring at nothing with a sad look in his eyes he just brushed it off to being tired.

But Jaime noticed, because he knew Bart better than the rest of the Team did. He waited to see if Bart would bring it up, but he never did, so Jaime decided to ask him about it.

They were sitting around watching TV by themselves, everyone on the Team busy doing other things.

"Anything bothering you, Bart?" Jaime asked him.

"Nope." Bart replied too quickly.

"Come on, _ese_, you can't lie to me. You haven't been yourself all winter."

Bart looked away from Jaime and sighed. "I just… I don't like winter all that much. Brings up a lot of bad memories."

Jaime put a hand on Bart's arm and it seemed like he relaxed a little. "If you ever need to talk about anything, _hermano, _I'm here."

"Thanks, her-man-o." Bart said with the brightest grin Jaime had seen from him in days.

He didn't seem like he was going to continue on, so Jaime turned his attention back to the TV.

After some time Bart picked up like they hadn't stopped talking. "In my time winter was a rough time for everybody. There was never enough food or shelter to go around."

Bart paused but Jaime didn't say anything, he just waited.

"A lot of people didn't make it through the winter. A lot of people I cared about."

Jaime couldn't think of anything to say. What _could_ he say? So instead he just wrapped an arm around Bart's shoulders, and then both arms when Bart turned to hide his face in Jaime's chest.


	25. Transformation

Jaime can feel things changing.

He's not sure when it started, but it's too far along for him to stop it. His control over the armor is getting weaker every day. It's hard to keep all of the lethal weapons at bay, and harder to put the armor away when he's done using it.

He can't hear Khaji Da anymore, so he doesn't know if the Scarab is doing it on purpose or if it's something Green Beetle did.

He gives the Khaji Da the benefit of the doubt and assumes he's just doing it to mess with Jaime, still miffed about what Jaime asked Green Beetle to do.

When Jaime had originally told Bart that he had complete control over the armor he wasn't lying, he had been, but now he wasn't so sure.

Everything went wrong on one of the days Bart was helping him do his patrol around El Paso.

They had just finished up, and Bart was stretching and talking about getting food.

"We should totally hit that burger joint across town." When Jaime didn't answer he turned around.

Jaime was on his knees with his face in his hands trying to force the armor down, but for every inch he pushed it back it crawled up two.

"_Bluewhat'swrong_?" Bart said quickly, kneeling in front of Jaime.

"I'm sorry… Should've said something." Jaime managed to get out.

When he looked at Bart he saw the fear in his eyes; the one thing he had come back to prevent was happening, and Jaime had promised that he wouldn't let it, but now there was nothing either of them could do to stop it

"Jaime, you're kidding right?" Jaime could see Bart's hands starting to shake.

"Bart, run." Jaime told him, just before the armor took over.

Bart actually listened to him for once, and the last thing Jaime saw was Bart turning on his heel and sprinting away before his vision went black.


	26. Knowledge

Tim let slip some very important information for Jaime, something that had butterflies filling his stomach. Jaime wasn't entirely sure Tim hadn't "accidentally" let it slip on purpose, because it's _Tim_, and he just doesn't do that.

According to Tim, Bart liked Jaime just as much as Jaime liked him.

Jaime started searching the Cave high and low for the speedster, but he couldn't find him anywhere, not even the kitchen. But on his way back towards the living room from the locker rooms Bart nearly bowled him over.

"_Dios mio_, Bart!" Jaime said, grabbing onto Bart's shoulders to keep him from falling over. "Where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, you were? Because I've jus_tbeenaroundalloverJaimewhata reyoudoing_?" Bart's speech picked up speed and his words ran together as Jaime pushed him against the wall and trapped him there with his hands on either side of his head.

"Some very important knowledge came into my possession today. Do you know what it is?"

Bart shook his head so fast his face blurred. Jaime had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Are you sure?" Jaime said as he moved his face in closer to Bart's, the tips of their noses almost touching.

"Well, I may have an idea." Jaime could tell it took everything Bart had to keep his words separated.

Jaime smiled and pressed his lips to Bart's, and almost fell over backwards when Bart kissed him back and threw his body into Jaime's, his arms wrapping around Jaime's neck.

Jaime laughed and pressed their foreheads together. "Did you and Tim plan on having him spill the beans?"

"I have _no clue,_ what do you mean, Jaime?" Bart replied with a smirk, and kissed Jaime again.


	27. Prepared

**SPOILERS TO TODAY'S (2/2) EPISODE, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET; SET SOMETIME AFTER THE EVENTS IN TODAY'S EPISODE**

Bart didn't let on, but he was extremely worried about Jaime.

He shouldn't have left him alone the night Green Beetle showed up. They didn't know if they could trust him, regardless of M'Gann's mind-link with him.

So Nightwing didn't even have to ask twice when he said that he was getting a team together to search for Jaime; he volunteered to lead it.

That obviously didn't happen, but now he was out in New Mexico, scouring the state for Jaime. He ran swiftly, and with nimble feet; he couldn't afford to wipe out now.

He listened to the radio transmissions of the other members confirming that they hadn't found Jaime, and Bart was about to do the same when he noticed Jaime up in the sky, headed in his direction.

He touched his finger to his radio. "I've got him guys."

"Bring him home." Nightwing ordered.

"Consider it done." He met Jaime where he landed. "Hey, Jaime! Where ya been? Everyone's worried about you."

Bart smiled at him, glad that Jaime was safe.

Bart looked at him questioningly when he didn't answer.

Something wasn't right.

This felt very, very wrong.

This felt… familiar.

Bart's smile fell, his throat constricted, and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"_Jaime?_" He choked out, taking a step back as Jaime started walking towards him.

Bart stumbled as he walked backwards, and started sliding away from the still approaching Jaime. He put one hand to his radio.

"Nightwing, I think we've got a problem. I think Jaime's been…"

Jaime cut him off. "Hello, _meatbag._"

"Taken by the Reach." Bart finished, not really sure if he got the words out through the lump in his throat.

He could hear Nightwing shouting in his ear, telling him to run, to get out of there, but he couldn't move. He had failed his Mission. All the responsibility, all the consequences fall on his shoulders, weighing him down.

Now he had to live through the beginning of the Reach Apocalypse, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Jaime, please," he said with false hope as Big Bad Blue Beetle grabbed the front of his uniform and hoisted him into the air.

"Jaime isn't here anymore."

Bart didn't know what he should have prepared for when he went searching for Jaime. Maybe that he was dead, but he could never have prepared for this.

He wasn't sure which hurt more: failing his Mission and suffering the repercussions, or losing his best friend.


	28. Denial

Bart refused to believe that the Jaime he knew was gone.

There was no way the Jaime that shared food with him was gone.

There was no way the first friend he ever made was gone.

There was no way the first person he fell in love with was gone.

There was no way that the person in the Blue Beetle armor was Jaime, _his Jaime_.

Jaime wouldn't call him _meatbag_.

Jaime wouldn't have that evil smirk on his face.

Jaime wouldn't have that destructive gleam in his eyes.

Jaime wouldn't aim a plasma cannon at him.

His Jaime wouldn't taunt him with his worst fears.

His Jaime wouldn't laugh at his screams.

His Jaime would hold him until he fell back asleep.

His Jaime would whisper in his ear and call him _cariño_.

His Jaime would tell him to run.

This Jaime wasn't telling him anything, so it _couldn't be his Jaime._


	29. Outside

Only one more to go! Thanks for bearing with me, I've had a blast writing these.

* * *

"Let's go outside." Bart said, practically vibrating where he was sitting on the couch next to Jaime.

"It's raining, _cariño_," Jaime replied, not too thrilled at the idea of adventuring out.

"Then let's Zeta to somewhere where it isn't raining. _Please?_" Bart asked.

Bart had a way of looking at Jaime—not really puppy-dog eyes—that was just so _Bart_ that he couldn't say no.

"Alright, fine."

Which is why Jaime found himself sitting on the beach next to Bart.

"Much better." Bart said as he leaned back in the sand, putting his hands behind his head.

Jaime sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, looking out at the water.

"Why do you always want go outside, Bart? Don't you ever just want to sit inside and watch TV once in a while?" Jaime asked, peeking over his shoulder at the boy lying in the sand.

Bart's face tightened almost imperceptibly, but Jaime only noticed because he knew Bart, he knew what he was hiding behind his smile.

"TV's okay, I just… I like to be outside where there's space, and where I can run wherever. Outside is where I can't get backed into a corner." Bart replied, never opening his eyes.

"Well, what if I backed you into this kind of corner?" Jaime asked as he moved to straddle Bart's hips, and leaned over him.

Bart cracked one eye open and grinned up at Jaime. "Who said this was a corner? Feels like solid ground to me."

Jaime placed a small kiss on Bart's lips, making him smile.


	30. Future

Holy cow! Last one! Thanks to everyone who stuck around! And thanks to everyone who ever left a review! Sorry if I never replied, but know that I really appreciate you all. :)

* * *

Bart nuzzled his face into the crook of Jaime's neck, pleasantly warm wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms. Jaime wrapped his arms tighter around Bart in response.

It was the first day after defeating the Reach where they didn't have clean-up duty bright and early.

Everything was going to be okay.

The Reach were gone, after Jaime had done quite a number on their mother ship—_alone_, he might add, much to the rest of the Team's dismay. He wouldn't share the full details of what happened on the ship with anyone; not even Bart.

But that was okay too because Jaime was _here_, and he was _alive_, and that was all that really mattered.

Khaji Da was back, too. Jaime and the Scarab were closer than ever; Bart caught Jaime smiling to himself more often now than rolling his eyes at something he said.

Jaime started pressing kissing to Bart's face, covering his forehead, his eyelids, cheeks, nose, and mouth. Bart smiled.

"I never want to leave this bed." Bart said.

"Me neither, _carino_," Jaime sighed.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's presence and the warm sunlight coming in the windows when Bart's stomach rumbles.

"Well, maybe I'll leave just for some food, otherwise I'm not leaving."

"You're not that hungry, it can wait five more minutes." Jaime said as he rolled them over so he was lying on top of Bart, effectively trapping him.

"I guess it could wait." Bart said with a smile as wiggled his arms out from in between their bodies to wrap around Jaime's back.

Bart pressed soft, open kisses along Jaime's jawline, making him hum in appreciation.

Their future looked pretty bright, in Bart's opinion.


End file.
